Unexpected accident
by reizo87
Summary: Hello, this is what happen when Takato and Ruki failed to escape from locomon. I bad at summary. Please R&R. PAiring RUKATO Rate T for some sensual things. :D rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

what will happen when Takato and Ruki failed to escape from locomon ? This is the story. May be there is some a little bit story, This is RUKATO forever

**disc : I don't own digimon**

1 day have passed in digital world. Takato, Ruki, guilmon, renamon had trapped in digital world. Ruki was sad. Since this would be her worst birthday. She could not enjoy it. But, deep inside her, she felt relief that she was with takato and her partner. Takato also felt very good. since this was like his dream come true. Inside his heart, even he had crush to Kato, he felt some bigger crush to Ruki. But the feel that Ruki would reject make him deepen his feeling.

**_In the real World_**

Rumiko and Seiko nonaka , Mie and Takehiro matsuda were panic. they lost their children. But, Yamaki and Janyuu made a promise to them that they will try their best to bring them back. Henry felt disappoint for what is happened. Kato, Hirokazu and Kenta were also sad. since their informal leader was missing. Ryo was also sad, since he could not help his friends especially his crush.

Immediately, Janyuu collected all his friend who helped him last time to make digital monster. And they began to track and make the new arc to bring them back. Henry was also curious to help, but his father said,"no need, just protect this city from digimon invasion. We will try our best to bring them back"

_**Back to digital world**_

Takato, Ruki, Guilmon and Renamon walked to search the way to go home. They searched the entire day, and no result. They decided to camp near their position. While renamon went to hunt some food, Ruki wanted to talk privately with Takato. She said ,"googlehead, can i talk privately to you ?" he said,"Okay. we can go the peak of that mountain while guilmon will be in guard in here" she said,"Okay. Let's go!"

Guilmon nodded what his tamer said, and he stayed awake while his tamer went to the peak mountain near their position. After 5 minutes walking, Ruki and Takato arrove in the peak mountain. They began to chat.

Ruki,"Googlehead, there is something i want to talk. before this accident, i think that i found that i want our relationship is more than just friend. i know that maybe you can not like me back after what i have done to you and i know that you like Kato. But, i can not keep this feeling inside me any longer. we must spend time together in this world until our parents and our friends find the way out."

Takato blushed and thought,"She love me ? but..." Takato started to think about it. he felt something different than his crush to Kato. He felt something warm inside his heart after his first meeting with her. Even she was cruel and stubborn, he could not leave her. He cared her very much. After that he looked to her face and when violet met red, he could a little bit see that she was in love with him. He also saw that she blushed her cheek like her redhair. but suddenly his desire took up, he made his move. he placed his hand on her cheek and he started kissing her in her lips. She was surprise with his action while thinking my first kiss...and kissed him back.

After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and said," Ruki, i have fallen in love with you from i dream about you. i never expected that you love me. Even my feeling become unstable after Ryo confessed his love to you, i was happy when i knew that you reject Ryo. I love you Ruki." with his cheek blush madly.

Ruki was happy with this and started kiss him back on lips. He surprised and returned the kiss with all the passion and lust which deep in his heart. After 20 minutes kissing, they started to go back to where guilmon and renamon. In the way down he saw a small house nearby.

"You see something Gogglehead ?"

"Yes! i see the house not too far from our position. let's ask Renamon to investigate if there is anybody inside."

"Okay." they hurried to guilmon and renamon position. and Ruki talked," Renamon, when i went back from the peak mountain, i saw a house in east position. can you investigate ? maybe we can have place to rest." Renamon nodded and went.

After 20 minutes waiting, Renamon came back and told,"Yeah, there is a house. it's like your house Ruki. It's empty. nobody inside it. but, i saw many nice furnitures and 1 bed in big room, 4 beds in 2 different rooms, and a kitchen."

"Wow! i think it's best for us to stay at that house while waiting the rescue team to save us." as Takato said.

Ruki," Yeah, maybe not bad idea to stay at that house instead staying outside. Okay renamon lead us the way."

Guilmon," Yeah, maybe i can get another guilmon bread again."

_**Back to real world**_

Yamaki,"how is the progress ?"

Janyuu,"Still no progress. we must make another hole so that we can track them. and, Rumiko, Seiko, Mie, Takehiro please leave this to us. you need to stay strong, and have a rest. Since we work here like team, so we can rest while the others work."

Takehiro,"Okay! i will leave this problem to you guys. We are sorry, we can not help you very much. Let's go home Mie. We must still maintain our daily life." Mie, Rumiko and Seiko nodded sadly, they understand. They can not do anything other than believe to hypno's work to save their children.

Henry,"We will help! we promise we will bring takato and ruki back to us." and headed toward his father. but, since it's already night, he asked his father to go home and Janyuu said,"no henry. We must quickly to bring them back. since the time different between real world and digital world is around 1 year. of course you don't want when we can bring them back. the different age will become big different." Henry nod. and started to go home along with his sister, Kenta, Hirokazu and Kato_**.**_

_**Meanwhile in digital world**_

_"Wow! it's really nice house."_ Takato and Ruki Thought

After cooking and eating. they started to think which room they wanted to take for sleep. Takato thought,"Maybe this is my chance to talk alot with Ruki." and said,"Ruki, will you want to stay the night with me ?" Ruki surprised about this request. But she suddenly nodded. While renamon and guilmon shared the room near their tamer so that when something happen to them, they could assist.

After saying good night to their partner, they were heading to their room when they entered, takato said,"You can sleep on the bed;I'll  
sleep on the ground."

"No way i am letting you sleep on ground Takato."

"Then where do i sleep ?"

"On bed, where else ?"

"But you're sleeping on bed."

With cheek madly blush, Ruki said,"Now, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I will let your dream to come true. And the bed i think is queen size. there is more than enough room for both of us to sleep."

"Yeah, but i think you want to sleep alone..." and Ruki cut the talk with placing her hand on his mouth. Ruki said," I want you if you want to know why i let you sleep beside me. i really want you. i am really afraid that i can not repay all your kindness and careness to me beside i don't want to be alone again. so please don't leave me."

"Okay. if that is you want."

"Alright, i want the left side of bed." After that said, Ruki pounced on the bed gracefully and flapped her arms and legs as if she was making the angel picture on bed.

"I guess that i don't have any other choice then." and headed to right side of bed and pulled up the covers, ready to go to sleep, but realize that he may not sleep as early as he expected since Ruki pulled his hand to her and made their lips connect once again.

"Takato, i have known that you are a loyal person. and i have been waiting for this moment from i have a feeling for you. and i believe that you will not cheat on me. i have save my precious one for my special one. And now, i am desperate to make a love with you. I want you and only you inside me so badly. Will you do me the honor of breaking my virginity ?"

"WWWHHHHHAAAATTT ?" and Takato talked,"Ruki, you know that i am not that kind of person!"  
Before he knew it, Ruki enveloped him into a lustful kiss and pressed her breast against him. His cheek became red and his hormone was rise  
and thought,'OH MY GOD. If this is what she wants, i will really turn on.'

**LEMON parts start. Skip if you dislike.**

Ruki then did a soft bite in his neck. "Oooooh!"Takato moaned louder. "Ruki..."  
She took next action and Takato felt that his shirt get pull off. He saw Ruki lick her lips in excitement.  
'_I will not allow her to have all fun. I will make her mine today_.' Takato thought.  
He grabbed Ruki and pushed her to switch position. And now Ruki was lying on the bed.  
Ruki grinned,"Oh you get plans for me ?"

He smiled evilly,"You bet."

Takato started blowing his breath to her ear after that he bit down on her neck.  
"Ohhhh! Ahhh!" Ruki moaned. '_He gets me. That's one of my weakness spot!_'  
With that, Takato started removing her shirt and messaged her stomach and made Ruki moaned loader. '_one of my weakness fall again_.'  
Takato started to pull the jeans out and played his finger inside her private spot, made Ruki moaned loader. Takato knew that she enjoyed this and he untied her bra and pulled her panty which reveals her body naked. He told,"You are beautiful Ruki." while he took off his pants. Ruki blushed madly listening this and told,"Do now Takato, make love with me. i protect my virginity for you, for what you had done to me even i was cruel and my heart became like ice. You are success melting my ice heart. I love you Takato."

Takato,"I also love you Ruki. If i didn't have any feeling for you, i would not have any courage to you even all my friends said you are cruel, and icy. Make a promise to me Ruki, after this, you are mine, and i am yours. After we success return to our world, we must manage that you don't pregnant until our age reach adulthood Ruki, or we will be in trouble for our financial for both of us and our children."

Ruki nodded and Takato plugged his manhood to break her hymen. Ruki moaned out loudly. Takato went with slow pace at first but soon began to speed up. Ruki couldn't help but pinch one of her nipples as Takato thrust into her. He thrust harder to ruki. And Ruki folded her legs behind his lower back, forcing he to release inside her. Her hand folded around his neck and Ruki said,"Cum inside me Takato. W-we don't know how long we will wait in digital world. Don't worry about pregnant. I Have prepared for this."

"R-Ruki! i-i'm gonna cum!"Takato groaned out, while thrusting Ruki harder.

"M-me too!" Ruki groans as her inner walls tighten up. He roared as he released his seed inside her womb, while she screamed and poured her juice all over his cock. They panted as he pulled out his manhood from her. She rolled to see him and smiled. They shared one last kiss before both of them went sleep.

**LEMON PART OVER**

Luckily to them, both of their digimon had slept directly when they reached top of the bed. So both of digimon were slepping when they did. And both of digimon also didn't know what had happened to their tamers since the room which their tamers stayed was soundproof.

That's happen every night. And their partners were also happy when they knew that they tamers were going out. Guilmon and Renamon were happy since they also can make their quality time together.

**_Chapter 1 finished_**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is for part 2.

Mikehuber : Sorry i don't tell you about this. I am a little confident for this story. I am still new to fanfic, maybe you can send me pm for how to send the documents to you. I forgot to tell you about this. I am sorry.

So lets start !

**PART 2**

7 years has passed in digital world. Now Takato and Ruki had already had 2 children. They had managed successfully all their things in digital world. Their partner also had 2 children. When Takato got something information in his d-arc and he told Ruki to get ready. Maybe their friend made something to take them out from digital world. After that, they saw new arc with message from Henry that indicate this was their time to return to real world. After grabbing their things, they headed to the arc and he pressed okay when he has already believed that everybody is inside. And the arc started to take off.

Meanwhile in real world, Janyuu, Yamaki told Takato and Ruki 's parents that they had been success to analyze and to retrieve them, now they were on the journey which they indicated it will arrive around 2 hours. Janyuu also contacted Henry and his friends for going with them to the park.

_2 Hours later_

Janyuu, Yamaki, Takehiro, Mie, Rumiko, Seiko, Henry, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, Juri arrived in the park. When they saw some bright light from the pond, they approaced it. They see Takato was holding one of their children on his hand walk along with Ruki who is also holding one of their children on his hand, while their digimons walked behind them. Takato and Ruki were happy, but they felt very tired. Their parents and their friends were surprise when they saw the babies.

Then Mie and Rumiko talked,"W-wwhose children is in your hand ?"

Takato,"This is our son. His name is Kudo. He is 4 years old. While in Ruki's hand is our daughter. her name is Midori. She is 2 years old.  
i am not surprise to see all of your reaction. We have spent 7 years in digital world."

Ruki,"Yeah mom. That's true. If you guys find the way faster, we will not have our own children yet. And our age different will not like this. The different is 7 years. I and Takato get older 7 years than you guys in here."

Rumiko and Mie were surprise but then approaced both of them and offering to help them carry their grand children.

Janyuu,"We are sorry guys. we don't know that the wall is very thick and it's very difficult to penetrate. And we have already done our best."

Takato,"No problem uncle. We knew from the start that you and your team along with hypnos will do your best to bring us back as soon as possible. Now, we need to adjust everything. Since we have children, i think that i will need a job, some place to stay and prepare the wedding and arrange all the documents which will need for us and our children."

Yamaki,"Why you guys don't work with us in hypnos ? I will take you as worker as the protector of the city. I will give the salary to both of you to manage your daily life."

Ruki and Takato,"Are you sure ?"

Yamaki nodded, and he said,"Okay, please come next week okay ? I will introduce you to the other staff." They nod back to Yamaki.

Ryo was disappoint about this, he knew that he would not have any chance anymore to make Ruki his girlfriend. He thought that she was not his mate and he managed to search for the other girl. Hirokazu and Kenta knew about this. They didn't want to force Ryo with Ruki anymore after what they had seen, they also realized that the heart of everybody was different and it couldn't be force or it would explode with anger.

Henry and Juri were happy with them. They knew from the first time that both of them are soulmate. Then they went to Takato and Ruki direction and talked,"Congratulations for your children Takato, Ruki." while Terriermon talks,"I don't believe that both of you go that far. momentai."

Terriermon ,"Renamon, Guilmon long time no see, who is in your hand ?" and it made the other tamers and digimons looked to them.

"This is our children with renamon. Gigimon and Yinmon" said Guilmon happily. "I want eat Guilmon bread a lot" hearing this, all tamers along with takato parents sweatdrop. They didn't believe that guilmon was still the same, likes to eat a lot.

Takehiro came to Mie , along with Rumiko (of course still hold babies) and Seiko went to meet Yamaki and Janyuu and his team to say thank you for their hardwork to bring their children back. Rumiko then discussed with Mie, about tonight where they would stay. Rumiko offered her place to stay for them. Since she had 1 spare bedroom. Mie saw her husband who nodded agreely and gave approval for this.

They came close to Takato and Ruki to talk that tonight they would stay in Ruki's house along with Takato's parents. There were many things they wanted to discuss about this.

**Part 2 finish**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Nonaka resident.**

While Mie and Rumiko with Seiko and Ruki were preparing something in the kitchen, Takehiro and Takato went home to make guilmon bread and some bread for the other digimon and to take some clothes. Takato and Ruki's children were sleeping a bit in living room. Their digimon were playing in the garden.

**Matsuda resident**

Takehiro,"So Takato when do you plan to marry her ? what do you mean for some place to stay ?"

Takato,"I plan to marry her after i get our place to stay father. I don't want to bother father, mother and Ruki's family. I have proposed to her when we were in digital world. Of course without diamond ring. But with some metal material which i found in digital world. I told her, that we needed to make some administration first that we are married couple so our children will get the birth certificate after that we will celebrate for our wedding reception. She was aware about this and accepted."

Takehiro,"So what did you eat when you were there ?"

Takato,"I ate like usual father. We found a house, big enough and we found the materials also which were more than enough for us to eat. Even sometimes our digimon went to hunt some fish / fruits and brought back to home."

_20 minutes later_

**Nonaka Resident**

All of them sat in the dining room. Takato and Ruki helped their children to eat. Seiko,Rumiko and Mie also helped their grand children.  
After eating, Takato talked,"We want to talk, but we need to sleep Kudo and Midori first." The adult people agreed about it. Takato and Ruki brought their children to their room and read the story until they sleep.

_15 minutes later_

Takato and Ruki came back to living room. Their parents wanted to know about what had happened when they were in digital world and what plan they would do in the future.

Rumiko,"So Will you tell me the story what had happened when you were in digital world And how you could give birth even without doctor and what plan you will do in the future ?"

Mie, Seiko nodded and wanted them to tell it, so they could help to manage the things which had already done.

Takato,"Okay, i will tell."

"The day after we have trapped in digital world, i made promise with Ruki to go together and to come back here together. The next day we still walked and we asked Renamon to go hunting some food while guilmon guarded us. Ruki wanted to have a chat with me privately. I nodded and i asked her to go to mountain which was near from our position. After maintaning some thing, Ruki and i confessed our feeling. After that, when we came down to meet guilmon, we saw a house like this house, and we asked renamon to investigate. After that, with result was nothing/nobody own, we entered the house. We was surprised that the house was full with furniture and food. After cooking and eating, we went to bed. I asked her to be together, since i wanted to talk something. But, something happene. Our hormone rose high because of Ruki and we become active sexsually. That's we make first love. After that, every single night, we did it. Until we knew that she was pregnant. At first, we was surprised for this. But she didn't want to do abortion. So we decided to take this and i made promise to marry her later in real world. I proposed her with some metal i found that i am serious to marry her. And she accepted."

Rumiko sighed,"Ruki..."

"For giving birth, after waiting 9 months, a human doctor came to us and offered to help Ruki giving birth. If i was not mistaken, the doctor was from other dimension and other quadrant. His name was Joe. He was also Digidestined as we watched him in tv. I asked him, how to come back, he said, he did not know. He was summoned by azulongmon when he analyze our quadrant. We were grateful for this. After that he left, and told, no problem. That's doctor job."

Mie and Rumiko eyes widened.

"And for plan future, we think that we need some formal document that indicates we are married people, even without wedding reception first. We have thought about this. We need to think that 1 of our children will enter school nearly in the future. Beside we still don't own house/apartment and car."

After that Seiko went to kitchen to make some tea to serve all of them. After drinking some tea, Rumiko made an international call to her friend in Paris. And she wanted to ask about wedding dress. While Takato and Ruki stared each other. Mie and Takehiro stared the picture while Seiko drank tea. After talking 10 minutes, Rumiko told,"You can stay here. Ruki's room will be expand a bit. I have order custom wedding dress for you Ruki. It will perfect. 6 month i think is the time. So we can prepare all. Right Mie ?"

Mie surprised with this, but nodded. Ruki sighed,"Mom..."

Takehiro,"We must search and book place and restaurant. 6 months is fast and near. We will help to search for apartment and help a little bit financially."

Takato,"Thanks dad, mom, Rumiko and grandma Seiko."

Ruki,"Thanks mom, grandma, Takehiro, Mie."

Takehiro,"So... our grand children which one represent you Takato ?"

Takato,"Midori is represent me, father while Kudo represent Ruki."

Rumiko,"Ehhhhh... how about Eyes and hair ?"

Ruki,"Kudo has my hair colour mom, while his eyes is like Takato. Midori has Takato hair colour while her eyes is like me. And the personality is swith like me and Takato but with different genre."

Takato,"Yeah, at first i didn't believe that my son almost like her. I was afraid that he has her personality like to bully people. I think that i will tell him to control when the time comes."

Ruki,"What do you mean ?"

Takato,"I don't want our children get the problem like you, swettie, especially our son. He will get trouble if he does something bad first to people."

Ruki,"Yeah... You are right about this."

Takehiro,"So... what place do you want to stay ?"

Takato,"I think that we will stay in apartment. Maybe not too far from hypnos and a little big. I want to bring our digimon too if possible."

Mie, Rumiko started thinking which place had that criteria besides Rumiko's house.

Seiko,"I think that i know the place. it's a little bit expensive but it's very big place. It has 1 master bedroom, 2 bedroom rooms, living room, kitchen, and some room a little bit outside for things... i think that we can divide 1 of room to become some size room. And 1 other for guest/us if we want to stay."

Rumiko,"How much the cost ?"

Seiko,"We must buy first... It costs 10 millions Yen and maintanance fee 140 thousands yen. (N/B: I don't know how much the fact for buying this in japan. I only know something about maintance) Beside maintainance, we only need to pay for electricity, water, telephone. Internet has included in maintanance fee."

Mie and Takehiro,"10 millions yen ?"

Rumiko,"Don't shout like that, i know if you want reject this. but..."

Takehiro cuts,"No, we don't reject this if you accept. We have money but we are not prepared if the wedding and house cost come together. Maybe we can divide that we will buy the apartment and you make wedding reception ?"

Mie,"Honey..."

Takehiro,"No Mie, we must buy him a house/apartment. It's a little pity for our son if we don't want to buy something for him to remember about us. Last time when i married you, my parents had already owned extra house for me to stay but i sold it since we wanted to move to Shinjuku."

Mie,"Yeah... you are right for this. So it's settle right Rumiko ?"

Rumiko nodded and said,"Yes for this we have agreed. For maintanance ? maybe we can divide or depend on them when they want to us our help ?"

Takehiro,"Yeah... let's them take care first. If they need our help to pay, they will ask us. right Takato ?"

Takato nodded and said,"Yes. We don't know how much salary we will get. Since the protector doesn't work everytime. only when digimon comes. So maybe i will help our bakery if i get a lot of free time."

Takehiro,"No problem son."

Ruki,"Sorry mom, i can not do modelling. Even i and Takato need money, i can not leave my children. They are still like babies. I need to make them understand about the world too."

Rumiko,"It's okay darling. I know your situation and i have understood about it. I don't want your children felt like you before."

Ruki,"Thanks mom."

Seiko,"If it's okay, the children need rest. They just came back from their journey."

Takehiro,"Sure. How about you Mie, Rumiko ?"

Mie and Rumiko nodded as agreement, Takato and Ruki said "goodnight" and headed to Ruki's room and slept because of tiredness.

The adult discussed a little bit and they made aggrement that Takato's parent would buy him an apartment/house. Ruki's mother would make wedding reception for them and for maintance fee, they decided to support first until their financial was stable and enough. After that, the adults went sleep.

At 12.01 a.m, Ruki woke from her dream to pee. After that, she wanted to make love with Takato after she believed that the adults had already slept. She awoke Takato and she tries to seduce him.

Lemon part start.

"Takato.." Said Ruki naughtyly while rubbing his manhood.

"Ohh..." Said Takato and he fully awakes and said,"What are you doing Ruki ?"

"Let's make love today. I want you inside me for the first time in real world."

"Okay." And he started the role play and unbuttoned their pajamas and pulled down pants and pulled down all their underwear as well. He rubbed her womanhood which made her to moan.

"Ruki, Don't moan too loud. We don't want anybody to catch us about we are doing this."

"I know Takato. So kiss me. With that i can reduce the sound which i make."

"Okay." Takato then plugged his manhood to Ruki's womanhood and kissed her so she couldn't make any sound. Ruki then used her foot to make some lock so Takato would not be able to release his cum outside her. Even she knew, they didn't use protection, she had calculated the circle of her menstruation. And today was her safe day she thought. After several minutes.. Takato said,"Ruki, i want to cum." Ruki said,"Inside me Takato." takato,"Are you sure ? if you get pregnant again, we will make it difficult to us to maintance the daily life." Ruki,"Don't worry. based on my calculation, this is my safe day." And Takato thrust faster and stopped with full of his manhood inside her and shot a lot of cum to her womb while they kissed each other so they didn't shout. After several seconds, Takato pulled his manhood out and hugged Ruki and told to go to bedroom to clean our body from sweat. Ruki nodded and they headed to bathroom nakely (the bathroom still inside ruki's room).

Lemon part over

Takato said," Lucky, i have not thrown the towell, so we can use it and redress. We don't want that our children find us make a love right ?"

Ruki,"Of course. We will be in trouble. Since we also have daughter. Now let's wash and hurrily redress before our children woke up."

After several minutes in bathroom, they redressed again. They hugged and kissed and started to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.. thanks for your like / review/ read. Now, this is the last chapter.

Chapter 4

Their children had waken up. They still didn't know what to do. They were still afraid about person. Their parents were still sleeping when Midori accidentally fell down when walking and she cried, which made her parents woke up to see what happened. When they saw Midori on the floor laying and crying, They tried to calm her down. The adults were also still in there. Only Takehiro had left to start  
opening the store while he told seiko to keep with them for a while then came back to maintance the store. Rumiko had a photoshot but, she had managed to the afternoon. Mie still helped to adjust everything. She wanted to help the bakery but, Takehiro refused and asked to stay with Takato. He told that she, Takato and Ruki along with their grand children could go to store later.

Takato,"I miss my room, do you want to go there Ruki ? I also want to tell my room to our children."

Ruki,"Okay. Let's us chance cloth, Mie are you coming ?"

Mie,"Yes. Of course, i want to make a cupcake for my grand children."

Seiko,"I will stay in here, i don't have any plan for today."

Ruki,"Thanks grandma. I will be back as soon as possible. I need to shop something for my children. Right Takato ?"

Takato nodded and they went to Matsuki's bakery. It's still in the morning but not as busy as usual when they came, Takehiro was still in kitchen. Takehiro,"Yes ?" and surprised to see them. "What are you doing ?" Takato,"i want to let the children know and familiar about this place father." Mie,"Yeah, i want to make them remember this place." Kudo and Midori were still sightseeing for the new view that they had never seen (both of them was picked up by Takato and Ruki). Then Kudo asked,"What is that ? " (while pointing to the guilmon bread.)"That's bread for guilmon, grandson."

Midori,"I-is there any for us ?"

Mie,"i will make it for you. Do you want something else Kudo, Midori ?"

Kudo,"I want cupcake that you promise me."

Midori,"I want too."

Mie,"Okay. Takato, Ruki! please let me take care for a while. You can drop the children in living room. Be nice to us. We are your grandparents from daddy side."

Kudo and Midori,"Okay..."

Takato,"Mom, Dad can i go somewhere else with Ruki ? i will leave the children in here. We will back soon."

Takehiro,"Okay son. leave this to us."

Takato, Ruki,"Thanks."

They walked to the park. In there, Takato asked Ruki to close her eyes. He wanted to bring Ruki to his favorite place when he felt sad. Ruki nodded and closed her eyes but Takato didn't believe and used cloth blindfold. After that, He led the way with her hand in his. After several minutes walking, they arrove at his-wanted-place and he opened the cloth blindfold from Ruki. Ruki knew and she opened her eyes to see very beautiful view that she had never seen before.

Ruki,"It's beautiful. From who do you know this place Takato ?"

Takato,"I had known this place for long time Ruki. I would go here if i wanted to have some time alone."

'Alone ? Takato ?' She thought 'maybe i can tease him a little.'

Ruki,"Alone ? what for... you have many friends right ?"

Takato,"Yeah... but i need some time alone after they do something to me. And you are the first to come here. I had never told to Henry, Jeri about this. Actually, i wanted to propose you in this place Ruki. But, i had proposed you in digital world after you were pregnant of Kudo."

Ruki,"A-are you suuure ?"

Takato,"Yes Ruki, my dream girl. I had dream to propose someone who i love to marry in here but, (while holding Ruki's hand) i will chance the ring in your finger right now."

Ruki,"C-change ?"

Then Takato took a step back and got down on one knee.

Takato,"Actually, i went home today, to pick my precious one. I had owned this from i had dreamed about you. I asked your grandma to help. At first, she thought that i wanted to propose to you but i told her that i wanted to make you knew that we are your friends. After i had known the size, i went to jewerly and asked to make a little bigger and now, i want to propose you in this world. " Then Takato took out a small velvet box from his pocket while Ruki put her hand around her mouth and cried. He opened it and showed a beautiful rings with some diamonds attached above it.

"Ruki Nonaka, will you marry me ?"

Ruki felt that her heart melted totally and she nodded and talked,"Yes." and my hand around his neck to bring him another kiss.

Takato,"Now, let me pull the ring which i use to propose you to the real one."

After changing the rings, Takato made kiss again and Ruki returned the kiss. After around 10 minutes, they walked to matsuki's.

_Matsuki resident_

When they opened the door, they said,"We're back." and Kudo ran to them while holding chocolate cupcakes. Takato said,"You have fun little boy ?" Mie,Takehiro and Midori then came out. Ruki saw this and asked,"Do you like Midori ?" She nodded and ran to holding Ruki's leg. Takato,"Dad, Mom can we go to pizza restaurant ? i and Ruki hadn't eaten anything." "Sure Takato, i don't want my grand children can't eat this world's food. Mie will accompany you" said Takehiro laughly. Mie,"Are you sure honey ?" Takehiro nodded and noticed the different ring in Ruki's hand and asked,"Did Takato buy you a ring when you were going out ?" Ruki said,"Y-yes. He proposes to me second time with this ring and pulled the ring from digital world. He said that he wanted the real propose with diamond rings and beautiful view."

Takehiro,"It seems that tonight we will have another party. Ruki, when your mother come back ?"

Ruki,"i don't know. why ?"

Takehiro,"Can you phone her ? i want some talk."

Ruki,"Okay..." and she dialed her mother numbers and handed it to Takehiro.

Rumiko,"Hello ?"

Takehiro,"Hello. this is Takehiro. Rumiko ?"

Rumiko,"Yes. what is happen ?"

Takehiro,"I want to treat you and your mom to dinner with all of us in restaurant. This is like a party for us. Takato has officially proposed Ruki."

Rumiko,"WWWw-What ? officially engage ?"

Takehiro,"Yes Rumiko. She has told me that Takato has already proposed to her this afternoon. Can you go home at 6 ? we will go together with my van."

Rumiko,"OOO-Okay. I will definely come back earlier. Please tell Ruki to talk to grandma about this."

Takehiro nodded and closed the telephone. He told,"Ruki. please tell your grandma about this when you have already been at pizza restaurant."

Ruki nodded and along with Takato, Kudo, Midori and Mie went to pizza restaurant. After they arrove, Ruki let Takato to decide the menu while she phoned her grandma to tell about this. Her grandma was surpirsed after listening to this and gave her approval and she wouldn't cook for tonight. After finishing eating, Takato talked,"I forgot to bring our digimon pan." Mie,"it's okay. i talked to Seiko this morning and she was okay about it and for tonight, don't worry. I have cooked several extra bread for them to eat."

After they had finished eating, they went to park after dropping Takato's mother. In the park, they were walking when Henry shouted to them. They saw henry is holding Jeri's hand. They smiled to see them and Terriermon wanted to play with Kudo, and they accepted. They went to bench and talked.

Henry,"So when your wedding will be held ?"

Takato,"Our families plan on 6 months later."

Jeri,"Wow... it's fast." and she noticed some spark on Ruki's hand and asked,"Did Takato buy you that ring ?"

Ruki,"Yeah... Takato wants me to get proper diamond ring. So this morning he proposed me second time in his secret place and he pulled old ring to replace with this."

Henry and Jeri,"WWOOWWW..."

Takato,"Oh.. before i forget, Henry will you become my best man ?"

Henry,"B-best Man ?"

Takato,"Yes. I hope you accept, since i also think to make Jeri to be Ruki bridesmaids ?"

Jeri,"b-bridesmaids ?"

Takato,"Yes. will you ?"

Ruki,"i also hope that both of you accept this offer. Since from tamers, only both of you fully support us."

Henry,"W-we will think about it. it's too sudden."

Jeri,"Y-yeah, we will think about it."

Ruki,"Please think about it. i hope you can give reply in 24 hours."

Jeri,"Why ?"

Ruki,"because, we must tell our parents that we have found bridesmaids. I don't want unknown people to be my bridesmaids Jeri."

Henry,"I will talk first to dad, if he gives permission, i will tell you. Okay Takato ?"

Takato,"Okay."

Jeri,"I will talk first to my dad and my stepmother. i will tell you the result tomorrow, okay ?"

Ruki,"Okay. Kudo... let's go home. it's nearly time for us to go."

Takato,"Yeah... good bye."

After that, Takato, Ruki with their children went home and Takato's father drove the van to pick Ruki's mother and grandma to celebrate real engagement.

_meanwhile wong resident,_

"Dad. can i speak to you ?" Henry said.

"Yes ?"Janyuu said.

"Takato wishes that i become his bestman in his wedding in six months later, do you give me permission ?"Henry asked.

"B-bestman ?"Janyuu said.

"Yes dad, he wants me to become his bestman."Henry said.

"Okay, i give you my permission, phone Takato to tell." Janyuu said.

_meanwhile katou resident_,

"dad, do you have a minute ?"asked juri.

Mr Katou,"Yes. what about ?"

Juri,"Takato and Ruki asked me this afternoon to become their bridesmaid... do you agree ?"

Mr Katou,"... who is bestman ?"

Juri,"Henry."

Mr katou,"Okay, you get my permission."

Juri,"Thanks dad. i will phone Ruki to tell about this."

**Chapter end**

Okay, how about it ? please wait... maybe next chapter will be the last chapter. :D

Thank you for Reading and review.


End file.
